Talmoria
Talmoria, officially titled the Republiek van Suid-Talmoria, is a nation on the western coast of Dovani. It is bordered to the north by Lourenne colonies and to the south by the colonies of Mordusia and Indrala. Not far off the coast, in the Gulf of Saint Sebastian, lies Vorona. To the East lies the Huotet Plateau, a region claimed by Lourenne. Following the independence from Talmoria, the nation officially became independent as the Republic of South Talmoria on July 1, 2923, with the Declaration of Independent speech. The new republic incorporated both South Talmoria and has de facto control over the northern provinces. South Talmoria is a semi-Presidential republic with the Staatspresident van die Republiek acting as the head of state. The Eerste Minister van die Republiek is head of the government and is head of the cabinet and the Volksraad which currently has 101 seats. History of Talmoria .]] Early Talormia, Likatonian Discovery In the year 2107 explorers from Likatonia discovered the land of Talmoria. The time of the land's discovery was quite late in regards to the time in which the nations of northern Dovani were colonised. At the time of the Likatonian discovery, the land of Talmoria was largely populated by the Asli and other native groups. To the South of Talmoria Proper, lay the great Asli Sultanate, however, it was in a period of great decline at this point. Three years after the discovery of Talmoria, the Likatonians established a colony at Sandos in Polsden, known now as Wondersea. Isolation of Talmoria, Islamic Takeover After the colonisation of Talmoria, the region became isolated and rarely took part in international affairs. Even after the end of colonial rule and achieving independence, the nation remained distant from the rest of the world. The most well known part of Talmoria's history is during the Democratic Empire period, which existed from 2643 to 2729. At that time, the nation was a monarchy led by the Hemmingway Dynasty, aristocracy from Likatonia whose family played a major role in the colonial period. Towards the end of this period, Islam was on a rise in the country among the Asli, and as a result, radical Islamo-fascist parties formed, particularly Kalimat Allah. It was this party that led to the dismantling of the Empire and the creation of the Asli Republic of Talmoria, a short-lived transitional nation. After this came the Islamic Emirate of Asliland, formed in 2735. This Islamic nation was marked by radical laws and very few freedoms. Not long after its creation, thousands of ethnic Talmorians were expelled from Asliland and any that remained had few or no rights. End of the Emirate, Democracy Returns In 2754, the existance of the Islamic Emirate of Asliland was over and the Talmorian Nationalist Party created the Grand Duchy of Talmoria. Looking to Talmoria's Germanic influences, Greater Hulstria's Franz I was placed as Grand Duke. Many of the government establishments and positions took up Hulstrian names and Hulstrian also became the official language. During Talmoria's early isolated period, the nation had many influences from the Germanic cultures in the north; and there were influences by the French culture of Lourenne, leading to the status of French as a recognized language in 2755. The Nationalists also set up Talmoria to hold its first democratic elections 2758 where the people would elect a Governor-General. Return of Islam to Talmoria Shortly after the Nationalists held their first democratic elections in Talmoria, Kalimat Allah returned to Talmoria. For a decade after it renounced the Hulstrian ruling party, the political scene of the nation was tensely quiet. However, in 2769, the major member of the Hulstrian ruling party vanished. Many suspect foul play on the behalf of the Kalimat Allah. With the dissapearance of the Nationalists, the Kalimat Allah returned the country to Islamic rule. The forunes of Islamic rule took a turn for the worst once more and democracy returned yet again. Modern Era Golden Years and Rebirth of a Nation Following the 2914 elections, which were won by the National Imperial Party, the politics of Talmoria collapsed. The National Imperial Party, like many other parties in Talmoria, vanished, leaving an empty legislative assembly and no politics of any sort. Talmoria was effectively in anarchy. However, in 2918 the People's National Democratic Party formed, vowing to rebuild Talmoria. As the only political party in Talmoria at the time, the party took all 170 seats in the 2918 elections, something that was repeated once more in 2919. Government & Politics Leadership Supreme Leader of the State of Talmoria, Father of all Talmorians, the Great and Most Honourable Premier Minister of the State of Talmoria, Head of Government, the Impartial and Most Democratic Statesman Legislative Assembly Political Parties Current Political Parties Administrative Divisions The five main regions are Bindura, Harisham, Leshako, Polsden, and Uberra. Talmoria also controls a large area of land in the Hanzen Basin, which makes up the other twelve regions, known as the Colonies of Talmoria. Demographics Ethnicity According to the 2919 census, Talmoria's religious composition is as follows: *45% Asli *35% Talmorian *10% Likatonian *5% Hulstrian *5% Other (such as Gao-Showans and Kli'kuts) The majority, although small, of Talmoria is Asli, a broad ethnic group that has its roots across the Southern Hemisphere, although it originated in Dovani. The Talmorian population is largely descendant from the original Likatonian colonists in Talmoria. The Husltrians immigrated to Talmoria in the brief rule of the Hulstrian nationalists, although, with their fall the population is slowly flowing out. The remaining major ethnicities in Talmoria are either natives to Talmoria itself, or one of the surrounding Dovani nations. It is well worth noting that there has been a significant decline in the number of Asli and other native citizens and a consistant increase in the number of Talmorian citizens, and citizens of Likatonian and Hulstrian nationality or descent. Religion According to the 2919 census, Talmoria's religious composition is as follows: *Christianity: 44% #Protestantism: 93% # Catholicism: 6% # Other: 1% *Islam: 52% #Sunni Islam 51% #Shia Islam 49% *Other: 4% #Judaism 42% #Hinduism 27% #Buddhism 21% #Atheism 5% #None 5% The majority of Talmorians register Islam as their religion, however, this majority is small and narrowing. Christianity is the second most worshipped religion and is practiced by those who descended from the original Likatonian colonials and those of Hulstrian descent, although many have converted to Christianity. Christianity is the fastest growing religion in Talmoria. Talmoria is a secular state and therefore has no policy regarding a state religion, although it does protect and regulate Christianity and Islam. Geography & Climate Economy Talmoria is blessed with many natural resources, including; trees, arable land, oil, natural gas, coal reserves and minerals.